This invention relates, generally, to animal traps of the type that capture an animal between jaws when the animal trips a trigger mechanism. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved trap for capturing moles when travelling along a mole run. Animal traps of the type which capture an animal between spring actuated jaws generally have a trigger mechanism which is activated by the animal stepping down on a trigger mechanism. The present invention relates to a jaw-type animal trap wherein the trigger mechanism is horizontally oriented and is actuated by an animal pressing up against the trigger with the jaws being vertically oriented. It has been found that an animal trap of this type is particularly suited for trapping moles as they travel along a mole run.
The object of the invention generally stated is the provision of an improved animal trap of the jaw type having, when properly set, vertically oriented animal gripping jaws and a horizontally oriented trigger mechanism which is actuated by an animal engaging the mechanism from underneath. More particularly, the object of the invention is the provision of a mole trap which is particularly suited for capturing moles as they travel along a mole run and enter between vertically oriented jaws and raise or lift a trigger mechanism so as to trip the mechanism and spring the trap.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such an improved trap which is economical to construct and is safe and easy to install and set.